Sado-Maso
by deelfire
Summary: Fix. Mika dan Yuu memang saling melengkapi. Jika Mika sado, maka kekasihnya maso. / PWP/ ret M(A) dont report me owo/ flash fic/ dedicated for halichi miyamoto.


"M-mika..." mendesah Hyakuya Yuuichiro menggeliat di dalam dekapan dingin. Suaranya bergetar. Tubuhnya bergetar. Nikmat yang kentara terdengar.

"Mii- _aaah~_ " lagi dia melenguh. Lagi suara memalukannya melantun. Lagi, dia berusaha gulirkan bilahnya, menatap lelaki yang mendominasinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi, dia melihat dirinya telanjang. Tanpa busana. Terekspos sempurna. Dan bermandikan cahaya bulan. Tanpa bisa utarakan apa maunya, tunjukkan apa inginnya.

Ya... Jangankan demikian, Yuu hanya ikuti gerakan. Yuu hanya diperbolehkan lakukan apa yang diijinkan. Yuu hanya bisa mengerang. Yuu hanya mampu mendesah kesenangan tanpa bisa menentang.

Surga dunia... membuatnya lupa.

Surga yang diberikan Mika... buatkan dia mabuk kepayang.

Kelihaian Mika...

Keterampilan Mika dalam menggerakkan batangnya, menjilati balonnya, melebarkan lubangnya... membuatnya nikmati sakit. Lupakan gigit tampar yang melilit.

Sungguh Mika membuatnya tak rasakan akan keberadaan tali erat yang membebat ketelanjangannya. Dia bahkan tak rasakan capitan _penjereng_ baju di dua punting kecilnya. Dia tak pula kesakitan dengan gesek ilalang di balik punggung. Demi Tuhan, dia menikmati siksaan sakit yang diberikan sang vampire di atasnya. Dia mengerang, mendesah tiap taring tajam sahabat-kekasih-orang terpentingnya itu menggores linangkan darah.

" _Ahn~_ M-mika! Mika!" Seru Yuuichiro kala tangan dingin tambahkan kecepatan kocokan pada si _junior_ dan kerasnya daging penuh otot menyodok-sodok lubang ketat bawah bak predator.

Punggungnya melengkung, cincin lubang berkedut. Air mata menggumul di pelupuk. Dan di telinganya kata _kurang! Kurang! Lagi! Lebih!_ Memantul-pantul menggaung dalam gendang.

Dan bagi Hyakuya Michaela... dia kegirangan mendapati raut muka yang Yuu berikan. Bak maniak, dia menjilat bibirnya eksotis melihat sosok di bawahnya terguncang hebat karena gerakan yang dia lakukan. Desir darahnya mengalir cepat amati pemuda berkulit tan itu mandi cahaya rembulan dalam dekap dan hentakan tajam si kecilnya pada titik kenikmatan.

Namun iblis di kepalanya, otaknya, hasrat birahinya terus berbisik. _Kurang. Kurang. Ini kurang. Kurang!_ seolah dia kekurangan kepuasan.

Desir hasrat merubah. Bilah Mika berpendar, berganti merah. Menyala, mereka mencari sesuatu di hampar ladang ilalang. Dia mecari meneliti apa yang bisa dia buat tuk puncakkan sakit, lebihkan erang sang kekasih. Seringai terbentuk seketika kala dia temui apa sesuatu yang menggiurkan. Oh. Mawar berduri. Sangat pas untuk memperangkap daging kecil sosok terkasihi.

Namun Mika menjadi Mika, dia tak perlu menggapai apa yang dia lihat. Dia tak perlu menggapai si mawar merah 10 meter di sana. Apa yang dia lihat cukup jadikan inspirasi baginya dan dia kan merealisasikannya.

Segera tangan dingin Mika menggenggam _tokyo tower mini_ yang tengah tegak itu kuat-kuat hingga sang empunya mengerang. " _Uh!_ Mika! Mika!" Seru sang raven itu bahkan. Kemudian tepiskan kepuasan Yuu-chan dengan sekali pikiran bekerja sebuah sulur berduri hijau menjulur. Cepat mereka bergerak, mengelilingi daging mini di sana sebelum bersamaan mengetat, mengigit sang batang.

" _Ah!_ Mika! _Oh! Oh!_ tidak..." seru sosok di bawahnya lantang. Darah mengalir dari tiap lubang mini yang menganga akibat diri yang menusuk. Hijau sulur mulai memerah. Namun alih-alih hentikan gerakan, Michaela justru melanjutkan.

Hei... Ini menyenangkan.

Menggoda, sang vampire menyondongkan tubuh. Dia julurkan lidah, menyapu pusar ke atas gunakan si merah. Lalu sengaja, dia gerakan daging tak bertulang itu mengitari pentil merah yang tegang. Kemudian cepat dia gigit si pencapit, memuntahkannya ke sembarang arah sebelum fokuskan perhatian pada pentil teraniaya merah dan melahap, menyesap. Yuu? Dia melenguh panjang, mengerang girang.

Bagai melodi indah seruan Yuu buat Mika makin bergairah. Segera dia lakukan hal serupa pada merah kecil yang lain, dia pregol, dia gigit, dia hisap. Bersamaan dengan itu, sulur-sulur buatannya mulai merambat meluaskan sayapnya kurungi sang tercinta. Dia naik menggelitik pinggang Yuu, menanjak ikuti gerakan Mika pada punting merah sebelum hujamkan duri tepat di tengah. Dia pun turun melingkari paha Yuu, kemudian ikuti sang vampire memasuki lubang ketat si hitam.

"Mika! _Oh~_ Mi- _ah~_ " Dan sesuai dugaan Mika, Yuuichiro makin menikmati aksi yang dia lakukan. Kendati permukaan ilalang menggesek timbulkan gatal pada punggung tak beralas sang hitam, walau dingin angin malam menampar, atau pula meski tampar dan sulur melukai kulit tipisnya... Yuu-chan-nya akan tetap menikmati siksa yang dia berikan.

Sebuah ide membayang di pikir sang pirang.

"Nee Yuu-chan. Kalau uretramu kumasuki sulur... bagaimana?" Seduktif Mika bertanya tepat di samping telinga Yuu. Sedikit dia melirik hijau cerah kekasihnya. Canda namun tuntutan kuat berkilat di bilahnya, sampaikan tersirat kata : _kau harus jawab iya_ -pada rekannya.

Tapi nah.

Yuuichiro memiliki jalan pikirnya sendiri. Dengan bilah berkabut dan jelas sekali terselubungi nafsu birahi, bibir ranum sang pasukan Imperial Demon itu terbuka. Suara patah-patah serta desah-desahan terlontar dari kerongkong, "tak ada- yang _gghhh_ lebii _ah~_ menan-ta _aan_ ng _h_ kaah, Mi- _uh-ohh_ -ka?"

Mika menyeringai mendengar permintaan Yuu yang demikian.

Fix. Mika dan Yuu memang saling melengkapi. Jika Mika sado, maka kekasihnya maso. ** _]]_**

* * *

 **a/n.**

erm... hai. nice to meet you?

oh. saya pendatang baru di sini. salam kenal. Deela dess.

Fic ini merupakan flash fic (diri ini baca ketentuan flash fic itu word di bawah 1000. benarkah?) yang tertulis karena bincang-bincang di FB dengan mbak **halichi miyamoto** tentang "bisa nggak sih buat flash fic lemon?" begitu.

aneh bin nggak jelas sih jadinya. Kurang feel (menurut saya). Dan jelas melanggar aturan FFN (fic saya selalu melanggar lah ya). So, mind to R&R?

shankyu~.

ps. don't report me


End file.
